totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Traf i wygraj!
Drużyny Totalnej Porażki Odcinek 5 Chris: W poprzednim odcinku... Wyjechaliśmy do muzeum, gdzie uczestników czekał bardzo krótki quiz. Bez problemów wygrały nie Luzaki, lecz Talenty! Na ceremonii znalazły się Modelki, gdzie każda uczestniczka otrzymała po jednym głosie. Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie spotkałem się z czymś takim... Courtney wybrała Dakotę, która opuściła program. Kto odpadnie dzisiaj? Co dziś czeka naszych uczestników? Oglądajcie Drużyny Totalnej Porażki! Intro Kamera pokazuje Hotel, w którym mieszkają uczestnicy. Na początek wchodzi do luksusowego pokoju, gdzie Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Sadie oraz Dakota malują sobie paznokcie i rozmawiają. Justin siada obok nich, ale te nie cieszą się z tego powodu. LeShaniqua i Josh są masowani, a gdy okazuje się, że to Blaineley masuje Josha spada na nią cegła. Jennifer patrzy na nią zadowolona. LeShawna i Harold siedzą na sofie uśmiechając się do siebie. Następny pokój nie jest tak luksusowy jak poprzedni, ale jest dość duży i przytulny. Owen płacze nad zdjęciem Pana Kokosa, a w tym momencie zjawia się Izzy, która również go opłakuje. Ann Maria psika lakierem zbliżającego się do niej Ezekiela. Cody siedzi pomiędzy Gwen i Trentem, którzy są nim znudzeni i lekko podenerwowani, gdy nagle Sierra bierze go i ciągnie w inne miejsce, co ucieszyło Trenta i Gwen. Zoey i Mike całują się, gdy drużyny odciągają ich od siebie. Kolejny pokój jest zwyczajny i nie ma w nim nic specjalnego. Geoff i Lightning skaczą tam na sofie zaraz obok grającego w grę Sama. Sofa załamuje się, na co Sam nie zwraca uwagi. Staci mówi cały czas do B, a ten jedynie przewraca oczami. Na stołówce DJ gotuje, a Cameron rozdaje jedzenie. Tyler i Brady jedzą jego kanapki z radością, przez co rozzłoszczony Chef podaje im swoje, a oni mdleją. Heather i Duncan jedzą razem, lecz gdy Duncan chcę ją pocałować, ona odpycha go. Courtney podgląda ich zacierając ręce. W lochach Eva, Jo oraz Brick robią pompki, na co Bridgette i Dawn patrzą ze zdziwieniem. Kiedy nagle obok nich przebiega mysz, Bridgette ucieka, a Dawn ją głaszcze. Noah leży wycieńczony, a Scott podrzuca bombę przez małe okienko, a gdy ona wybucha sceneria zmienia się i wszyscy znajdują się na ringu. Alejandro wciska przycisk i wszyscy z niego spadają, a na nim pojawia się logo. Zwyczajny pokój 125px125px Jo podchodzi do Heather Jo (pokój zwierzeń): '''Coś mi tu śmiedzi... Heather i Duncan nie mogą być razem. To już samo w sobie brzmi dziwnie... '''Jo: Witaj Heather! Heather: Ehh... Czego ode mnie chcesz? Jo: Dobrze wiesz, po co do ciebie przyszłam... Heather: Nie. Oświecisz mnie? Jo: Co knujesz z Duncanem? Heather: Nic, po prostu poczuliśmy coś do siebie... Jo: Akurat. Ty do nikogo nic nie czujesz. Heather: A co ty wiesz! Jo: Wiem, że coś knujecie... Heather: Nawet jeśli, to co! I tak możesz sobie dać spokój, nic ode mnie nie wyciągniesz! Od Duncana zresztą też... Jo: Jeszcze zobaczymy... Tymczasem w przy oknie Sierra i Brady spotykają się Sierra: Co się stało? Brady: Beth mnie chyba już nie chce... Sierra: Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? Brady: Ostatnio mnie odpycha i ignoruje. Jakby Katie i Sadie były dla niej ważniejsze... Sierra: Wydaje ci się tylko, bo jesteście w innych drużynach. Tak naprawdę, to widać, że ona na ciebie leci... Brady: Tak myślisz? Sierra: No jasne! Przecież Cody też jest w innej drużynie niż ja, a jakoś wiem, że on za mną tęskni, mimo iż go w ogóle nie widuję! Brady: Przecież dzisiaj znów go podglądałaś... Sierra: Ja tylko sprawdzałam, czy jest w zbyt bliskiej odległości od pewnej osoby... Brady: Czyli, że Gwen? Sierra: Oczywiście, że tak! Brady: Spokojnie... Sierra: Jak już mówiłam, ona ciebie chce. Musicie po prostu dać sobie trochę czasu... Niekoniecznie jak ja i Cody. Brady: Taak, to nie będzie łatwe... Sierra: Uwierz mi, dasz radę! Brady: No dobra! Luksusowy apartament 125px Drużyna relaksowała się w luksusach, jedynie Mike'a coś trapiło Mike (pokój zwierzeń): 'Głupio mi, że wczoraj przeze mnie Zoey może być zagrożona... Muszę jej to wynagrodzić! ''Mike biegnąc w stronę drzwi nie zauważył Trenta wychodzącego z łazienki '''Trent: Ups! Mike wpadł prosto na drzwi, po czym leżał przez chwilę nieprzytomny Trent: Halo! Słyszysz mnie? Mike: Co... co się stało? Trent: Porządnie oberwałeś drzwiami... Lepiej się połóż. Mike: Okej... Mike (pokój zwierzeń): 'Nagle, gdy dostałem tymi drzwiami, poczułem coś dziwnego... Nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić. Ale mnie boli głowa! ''Mike leżał w łóżku, gdy nagle wstał i wyglądał nieco inaczej '''Mal: Czas zacząć zabawę! Hahaha... Wchodzi Trent Trent: Nic ci nie jest? Już wstałeś? Mal zmienił się ponownie w Mike'a Mike: Co ja tu robię? Trent: Chyba... stoisz? Mike: Ale jak ja się tu znalazłem? Trent: Nie mam pojęcia, tak szczerze... Mike: Ehh... No trudno! Lochy 125px Drużyna była całkowicie rozbita. Nikt się do nikogo nie odzywał Katie (pokój zwierzeń): Jak ona mogła?! Najpierw zniszczyła moje ubrania, a potem jeszcze oddała głos na mnie! Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): Moja drużyna może jest do niczego, ale za to jeśli przegramy, to nie ma tu za wiele osób, które mogłyby się lepiej na zadaniu postarać ode mnie, a nawet jeśli, to nie wylecę, bo każda inna osoba będzie głosować, jak poprzednio! Jednak wolę wykorzystać tą ciszę... Courtney zawołała Jennifer i we dwie podeszły do Katie Courtney: Chyba wiecie, po co was zawołałam... Katie: Ja nie bardzo... Courtney: Co powiecie na sojusz? Jennifer: Jeśli masz zamiar pozbyć się Blaineley, to wchodzę! Katie: Ja bym raczej wolała pozbyć się Lindsay... Courtney: Nie, Blaineley jest groźniejsza, uwierz mi. A po jej eliminacji, pozbędziemy się Lindsay! Jennifer: To wchodzisz? Katie: Jasne! Tylko mam nadzieję, że Lindsay znowu nie zniszczy mi ubrań... Jennifer: Jeśli będzie chciała, to się na niej zemścimy! Courtney: Jak chcecie, to możecie się mścić, mnie w to nie wciągajcie... Nagle rozległ się klakson Chris (przez megafon): '''Chyba wiecie, co to oznacza? Zadanie!!! Zadanie 125px125px125px125px125px '''Chris: Witajcie uczestnicy! Dzisiejsze zadanie znajduje się tutaj! Chris pokazuje pole z wielkimi pięcioma tarczami, na których znajdują się przyciski Chris: Więc to, co będziecie dzisiaj robić, to strzelanie do tych tarcz, a drużyna, która zdobędzie największą liczbę punktów, wygrywa! Jednakże jest też pewien haczyk, ponieważ musicie trafiać w wyznaczone miejsca, jeśli w nie traficie, zostanie uruchomiona zapadnia, która uwolni gwiazdkę. Im więcej będziecie mieć gwiazdek, tym większe szanse na wygraną! A i jeszcze jedno, jeśli dopisze wam szczęście, możecie zamiast gwiazdki zdobyć złotą czaszkę! Oznacza ona, że wygrywacie bez względu na wynik! Macie dziesięć strzał i pięć pól na tarczy. Jeśli nie traficie w pole, tracicie strzał! Więc do dzieła! DJ i Cameron wręczyli uczestnikom strzały i łuki i uczestnicy zabrali się do zadania Chris: Zapomniałem o czymś powiedzieć... tylko o czym... Nagle niewiadomo skąd przybiega Staci Staci: Tak powracam! Chris: Staci, co ty tutaj robisz? Staci: Powracam! Chris: A ty kiedyś odpadłaś? Staci: W sumie to nie, ale zgubiłam się na kilka dni i mnie nie było... Chris: Sytuacja wygląda tak, że nie ma nigdzie informacji o tym, że zostałaś wyeliminowana, więc dołącz do swojej starej drużyny! Staci: Tak! A wiesz, że... Chris: Nie! Idź do drużyny! Staci pobiegła do drużyny Wojowników Chris: Nadal mam wrażenie, że czegoś nie powiedziałem... No trudno! W drużynie Wojowników 125px Wojownicy kłócili się o to, kto będzie strzelać. Głównie walczyły o to Heather i Eva Eva: Oddawaj to! Ja pierwsza strzelam! Heather: Spadaj! Ja będę pierwsza! Duncan: Okej, może niech każdy strzeli przynajmniej raz, a jeśli ktoś trafi, to będzie miał drugą szansę, okej? Heather: Ehh... zgoda. Jo: No to ja zacznę! Jo wyrwała łuk Heather i strzeliła prosto w jedno z pól, a zza tarczy spadła gwiazda Jo: Tak! Kto następny? Staci: Ja! Wszyscy: Co? Staci: Powracam! Jo: Ale jak? Staci: Po prostu znalazłam wyjście z tej plaży, potem pytałam ludzi o drogę, opowiedziałam swoją historię bezdomnemu, a potem jeszcze znalazłam... Jo: Zamknij się! Heather, twoja kolej! Heather wystawiła język Evie, a potem uradowana zabrała łuk i strzałę Heather: Okej, to będzie dziecinnie proste! Heather już przymierzała się do strzału, gdy nagle... Staci: A wiesz, że pierwszą strzałę zrobił mój praprapraprapraprapra... Heather przez przypadek wystrzeliła strzałę daleko w powietrze Heather: Jeszcze raz! Przez nią spudłowałam! Jo: Dla każdego mamy po jednym strzale, nie trzeba było się pchać do kolejki! Heather: Grr! To przez ciebie! Staci: ...prapraprapra... Heather obrażona usiadła na trawie, obok Sierry, która zrobiła ze strzały kształt głowy Cody'ego W drużynie Luzaków 125px W tej drużynie, jedyną osobą, która strzelała, był Lightning. Zdobył już trzy gwiazdki Lightning: Shi-bam! Kolejny punkt! LeShawna: Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, to na pewno wygramy! LeShaniqua: I to ja rozumiem! Harold: A ja chciałbym spróbować! LeShaniqua: Emm... Nie? Harold: Dlaczego? LeShaniqua: A dlaczego musisz zawsze wszystko popsuć? Harold: Dajcie mi chociaż raz spróbować! LeShawna: No dobra, Lightning? Lightning: Shi-bam! Znowu trafiłem! Harold: Daj mi łuk na chwilę... Harold strzelił z łuku, jednak jego strzała nawet nie doleciała do tarczy LeShaniqua: Hahaha! To było niezłe! Lightning: Nie martw się, strzelę za ciebie punkt! Lightning ponownie strzelił i znów trafił Lightning: Tak! W drużynie Talentów 125px Ta drużyna działała kompletnie bez planu, czyli kto chciał ten strzelał. Jak na razie jednak drużyna na pięć strzałów uzyskała tylko dwa Dawn: Mike? Mike: Tak? Dawn: Wiesz, że ja wiem o twoim problemie? Mike: Co? O jakim problemie... Ja nie mam żadnego problemu... Dawn: Nie musisz udawać, widzę twoją aurę, jednak teraz zauważyłam w niej coś dziwnego... Mike: Jak to? Dawn: Bo po twojej aurze potrafiłam wywnioskować, kim aktualnie jesteś, ale ostatnio zauważyłam, że masz nową postać i wychodzi na to, że jest ona bardzo przebiegła i bardzo zła... Mike: A jak ja mam się jej pozbyć! Dawn już nie było Mike: Ehh... Ile mamy gwiazdek? Gwen: Niewiele... Mike: No to chyba przydałaby się... Svetlana! Mike podszedł do łuku i strzelił, jednak nie trafił Gwen: Co to miało być? Mike: Moje osobowości zaczynają mnie chyba zawodzić... W drużynie Modelek 125px W tej drużynie Beth i Sadie walcząc zmarnowały po dwa strzały, jednak Katie je rozdzieliła Courtney: No to moja kolej... Courtney strzeliła i zdobyła gwiazdkę Courtney: To jest nawet fajne... I ponownie strzeliła, jednak spudłowała Courtney: Albo i nie... Blaineley: Daj mi spróbować! Blaineley także trafiła Jennifer: Teraz moja kolej! Jennifer strzeliła, jednak nie udało jej się trafić Blaineley: Ha! Jestem lepsza! Blaineley podeszła do gwiazdek trafionych przez nią i Courtney, jednak jej zdobycz wyglądała inaczej Blaineley: Co to jest? Courtney: To czaszka! Wygrałyśmy! Dziewczyny pobiegły do Chrisa W drużynie Łamag 125px Łamagi rozmawiały sobie, a jako jedyny Chef strzelał, udało mu się trafić na razie dwa razy Chef: Może wy zaczniecie się w końcu przykładać? Scott: Chciałeś udowodnić, że jesteś kapitanem naszej drużyny, więc... Chef: Nawet jeśli, to żaden z was nie da rady mnie pobić, mam już dwa strzały... Chef strzelił i zdobył kolejną gwiazdkę Chef: No i teraz mam trzy... Scott: Proponujesz zakład? Chef: Jeśli ty lub ktoś z nich traficie cztery razy, na następnej eliminacji naszej drużyny ja wylatuję, jednak jeśli żaden z was nie trafi, uznacie mnie za swojego kapitana i nie wywalicie mnie z gry... Scott: Na następnej eliminacji, tak? Chef: No dobra! Stoi? Scott: Stoi! Chef usiadł wygodnie na ławce Chef: A i Brick się nie liczy, bo jest po mojej stronie! Scott: Phi! I tak by nie trafił! No to kto został? Spojrzał na Bridgette, Noaha i Brady'ego Scott: Może ty? Wskazał na Brady'ego Brady: Okej! Brady usiłował wcelować w jeden z punktów, jednakże strzała przebiła tarczę i nie trafiła w pole Scott: Ty jesteś aż taki silny? Brady: Mam tak, gdy tęsknie za Beth... Noah: Masz na myśli zawsze? Brady obrażony usiadł na ławce z daleka od Noaha Scott: No to wasza kolej! Noah: Phi! Akurat. Bridgette: W sumie to mogę spróbować, ale nie obiecuję, że mi się uda... Bridgette przymierzała się do strzału Chef: W sumie to wolałbym zobaczyć, jak ty strzelasz... Masz sześć strzałów... Traf chociaż połowę... Scott: Dobra! Jeszcze zobaczysz... Wziął pierwszą strzałę i spudłował Chef: Celujesz jak dziewczyna! Bez urazy... Spojrzał na Bridgette, a Scott strzelił następne dwa strzały Chef: Pudło... i pudło! Scott po następnym strzale złamał łuk Scott: Głupia gra! Chef: Przegrałeś! Scott: No dobra... Może trzy gwiazdki wystarczą... U Chrisa 125px125px Chris opalał się, gdy przybiegła do niego drużyna Modelek Chris: Już? Courtney: Tak, znalazłyśmy do tego czaszkę! Blaineley: Miałaś na myśli, że ja ją znalazłam... Chris: A nie chciałyście walczyć o pierwsze miejsce? Courtney: Że co? A to czaszka tego nie zapewnia? Jennifer: Przecież powiedziałeś, że jeśli ją znajdziemy, to wygramy! Chris: Serio? Chodziło mi o to, że nie przegracie! Blaineley: Oszukałeś nas! Chris: No cóż, taka gra. Ale ewentualnie mogę was za tą czaszkę wynagrodzić drugim miejscem! Katie: No cóż... Przynajmniej będziemy same... W tym momencie przybiegła następna drużyna Chris: Wy też znaleźliście czaszkę? Chef: Nie, ale on złamał łuk i zdobyłem tylko trzy gwiazdy... Chris: Kiepsko, ale jest szansa, że nie przegracie... Chef: Ja i tak nie wylecę, więc mi to obojętne! W drużynie Luzaków 125px Lightning nadal trafiał kolejne punkty, lecz w pewnym momencie dobra passa się skończyła LeShawna: Co się stało? Lightning: Lightning nie ma pojęcia! Lightning zawsze trafia! Lightning strzelił... Lightning: Shi-bam! ...A strzała wbiła się zaraz obok pola LeShawna: No cóż została ostatnia strzała... Nie możemy tego zmarnować! Harold: To może ja... LeShawna: Nie obraź się, ale już miałeś swoją szansę... Harold: Ehh... LeShawna: Ja jestem dość dobra w celowaniu, ale lepiej znajdźmy kogoś lepszego! Geoff: Ja mogę to zrobić! Josh: Ja się jeszcze chyba dość nie wykazałem, więc niech to będę ja! Owen: Ja też chcę strzelać! W drużynie wybuchła kłótnia, o to, kto ma wykonać ostatni strzał W drużynie Wojowników 125px Wynik drużyny się nie zmienił za bardzo, drużyna miała jak na razie 3 punkty, a pozostała jeszcze jedna strzała Jo: No to chyba teraz moja kolej! Jo strzeliła i trafiła w jedno z pól Jo: Tak! Jo zabrała trzy gwiazdki i nie zwróciła uwagi, że jedna z nich to czaszka i pobiegła razem z drużyną do Chrisa W drużynie Talentów 125px Drużyna nie radziła sobie najlepiej, na osiem strzałów drużyna miała tylko trzy celne Gwen: Idzie nam beznadziejnie! Ann Maria: Co ja poradzę, że nie jestem dobra w strzelaniu... Dawn: Nie bój się, nie jesteś jedyna! Ann Maria: Odczep się, dziwaczko! Trent: Zostały dwie strzały... B szturchnął Trenta Trent: Co? Dawn: B chce strzelić z łuku... Trent: A tak, jasne... B przewrócił oczami, wziął dwie strzały i strzelił trafiając w dwa różne pola Ann Maria: To było świetne! Gwen: Szybko, chodźmy do Chrisa! Talenty zabrały gwiazdy i pobiegły do Chrisa U Chrisa 125px125px Do drużyny Modelek i Łamag dołączyły Talenty i Wojownicy Chris: Zobaczmy, co my tu mamy... Jak na razie prowadzą Talenty z 5 gwiazdkami! Jo: A ta czaszka, to co ona tu robi? Chris: Udało wam się trafić w czaszkę, tylko, że ta jest czarna... Heather: A co ona oznacza? Chris: To o tym zapomniałem powiedzieć, czarna czaszka powoduje, że drużyna automatycznie kieruje się na eliminacje. Cała drużyna spojrzała w stronę Jo Jo: Aha... No skąd ja miałam to wiedzieć! Heather: Przegraliśmy przez ciebie! Chris: Uspokójcie się! Już tylko Luzacy mogą strącić Talenty z pierwszego miejsca! WIęc czekamy na ostateczny wynik! W drużynie Luzaków 125px Drużyna nadal kłóciła się o ostatni strzał, ukradkiem Zoey wzięła łuk i strzałę i trafiła w pole Zoey: Trafiłam! LeShawna: Nareszcie! Idziemy do Chrisa! Drużyna pobiegła w stronę Chrisa U Chrisa Jako ostatnia drużyna przybiegli Luzacy Chris: No to werdykt jest chyba wiadomy... Luzaki ponownie wygrywają! Luzaki: Tak! Chris: Drugie miejsce zajęły Modelki, za złotą czaszkę, a Wojownicy za czarną czaszkę dziś kogoś pożegnają! Jo: No świetnie... Ceremonia 125px Chris: Witajcie zawodnicy! Oddaliście już głosy i mam wasze wyniki! No więc zero głosów otrzymali... Zbliżenie na zawodników Chris: Eva, Izzy, Sierra, Justin Duncan i... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Heather! Jo i Staci, otrzymałyście przynajmniej jeden głos. Rzucił wszystkim chustkim, z wyjątkiem Jo i Staci Chris: Więc czas na osobę, która wybierze wyeliminowanego, a jest to... Jo? Heather: Co? Chris: Z tego wszystkiego wychodzi na to, że to pomimo zawalenia wyzwania, to jako jedyna trafiła dwa razy... Rzucił jej chustkę Jo: Tak! Chris: No więc, przykro mi Staci, ale Jo nie ma innego wyboru, jak wybrać ciebie do eliminacji... Długo tu nie pobyłaś... Staci smutna wyszła Wyjściem Wstydu, a jej chustka została spalona Chris: I to już koniec! Kto odpadnie następny? Oglądajcie Drużyny Totalnej Porażki! Koniec xD Klip Specjalny Staci wsiada do limuzyny, która już wystartowała Staci: No cóż, przynajmniej teraz wrócę do wszystkich moich krewnych, do dziadka, do babci, do pradziadka, do praprababci, do innej praprababci i jeszcze do... Szofer zrobił się cały czerwony, po czym wyciągnął słuchawki, włożył je i odetchnął z ulgą Ankiety Na ile podobał ci się odcinek? 5 xD 4 3 2 1 Której drużynie najbardziej kibicujesz? Luzacy Modelki Talenty Łamagi Wojownicy Kto powinien odpaść z drużyny Wojowników? Sierra Justin Jo Eva Heather Izzy Duncan Kto powinien odpaść z drużyny Łamag? Chef Noah Brick Brady Bridgette Scott Kto powinien odpaść z drużyny Modelek? Katie Sadie Beth Courtney Jennifer Blaineley Lindsay Kto powinien odpaść z drużyny Luzaków? LeShaniqua Lightning Harold Josh Zoey Geoff Owen LeShawna Kto powinien odpaść z drużyny Talentów? Dawn B Trent Mike Cody Gwen Trent Ann Maria Kategoria:Odcinki Drużyn Totalnej Porażki